


Infidelity

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, dan is phils mistress, ig, kitten play, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Phil is cheating on his wife with his favorite maid in the hotel he so happens to own. His favorite maid also happens to be Dan.Legit just porn.





	Infidelity

~Phil had owned this hotel for a while, it was a rather nice place, big and clean and relaxing. A full spa, a bar, a nice buffay in the dining hall every morning and night with everything at a reasonable price right in the middle of London. He was proud to own it, even if he had only got it by marrying his wife and making his father happy with 18 years of ass kissing. Worth it.

~Phil was a simple man, not too many things really exciting in his life. He had a room in his house dedicated to Buffy The Vampire slayer, he had a good business, he had money, he went no where but home and work. A simple man.

~But Phil had one guilty pleasure in his life. A guilty pleasure by the name of Dan Howell.

~Dan was everything he could want. He was insanely funny, witty and cracked sarcastic jokes at every corners, bringing Phil to his wits end whenever Dan simultaneously annoyed the shit out of him and made him grin fondly. Dan was soft. He had a big heart, he cared more than anyone Phil had ever seen, his heart surrounded in negativity when they had met, giving Phil the chance to watch him blossom into a happier human being. Dan was gentle, he treated Phil’s every move like it was the best thing ever in his eyes, which of course Phil did in return.

~Dan was many things. So many, many things that made Dan the best thing in Phil’s life. But Dan was also, above all else, one thing that really stood out. Dan was his mistress, in a way. Dan, at the end of the day when people stopped swarming the lobby, did a sultry thing. He had never done it before, and honestly, it drove Phil wild.

~In all the time they had been sleeping together, never had Dan done something so seductive and teasing as to this.

~Dan wanted to really get Phil going. They had been sleeping together for months now, countless times of passion they had shared together. But he really wanted to step up his game.

~Phil was in the dining hall cleaning up, he had let the workers go home early, anticipating Dan would want to play after the couple of weeks they have had without opportunity to do so. He finished up and smiled at how clean the dining hall was, leaving the room and flicking off the lights, turning around and his jaw dropping slightly.

~Dan was sat up on the counter of the desk in the lobby, his legs up on the table and leaning back on his arms, grinning at Phil devilshly as he did. He was in a short, costume maids outfit. The french lace blindingly white in contrast to Dan’s pale skin, his thighs exposed slightly for a few inches until met with a lavender bow with more white underneath from the thigh highs he had one. His shoulders were bare, the outfit not even bothering with sleeves, his deep collarbones were shown, looking perfectly sculpted as always. His hair was curly on the ends, his cock promonitately showing through the thin fabric of the dress he was wearing.

~Phil grinned a little, walking towards him. His feet were heavy against the floor, echoing through the room off the porcelain walls. He hoped no one from the rooms would walk down stairs right now, not in risk of being caught. Because in this moment, Phil had felt prouder than ever to say he was the only person to see Dan like this. Lord have mercy.

~Phil crossed over his heart a little, looking up at the ceiling and mouthing thank you. He wasn’t a religious guy but sometimes, times like this, he almost knew this was some gift from a higher power. Almost.

~He went closer, seeing Dan sit up, his legs swinging over the side slowly as he took his final step towards him, now face to face with Dan. “Hello, kitten.” He hummed quietly, his hands making their way to Dan’s thighs, the fabric and smooth skin brushing against his fingertips, squeezing slightly.

~Dan blushed, looking at him and leaning close, grazing his lips over Phil’s gently before pulling back in a swift motion, smiling innocently. “How was work today, sir?” He asked, his voice dripping with lust, low and slutty. “It was good…” Phil hummed, tilting his head and looking over Dan, not even really paying attention to the question let alone giving an actual answer to it as he looked Dan over slowly. “Why did my baby dress up today?” He asked and Dan blushed, his cheeks turning a coral pink color.

~Dan shook his head, his blush still showing as he looked into his eyes. “Master has been neglecting kitty.” He replied simply, pawing at his chest slightly and biting his lip, his eyes wide and giving him a look of seductiveness.

~Phil fake pouted, a smile pulling at his lips as his hands drifted further up Dan’s thighs, disappearing under the dress. “I’ve been so busy baby…is there anyway I might be able to make it up to you?” He cooed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead and Dan nodded. “Will you fuck me sir?” He asked, pouting at him and moving his legs around his hips, pulling him closer and Phil nodded, running his thumb over Dan’s protruding bottom lip. “How could I say no to you, kitty?” He grinned softly, lifting him up in a swift motion. Dan was oddly light.

~Phil carried him up some steps, to the room he never rented out, reserved purely for him and Dan. He set Dan down, shutting the door behind him and watching Dan sit on the bed quickly. He was on his knees, between his legs a kitten tail from a plug Phil had got him a while back. His thin frame was cast in the moonlight from the open window, the room dark.

~Dan smiled sweetly at him, deciding to be a little mean. “You’ve not played with me in so long, I had to do it by myself sir.” He purred, leaning forward, his hands sliding up the sheets as he continued to say things to Phil to get him punished. “It felt so good sir, my hand around myself, stroking and touching until I came. Oh it was so nice!” He hummed dreamily, noticing as Phil gritted his teeth.

~Phil clenched a fist, not mad at Dan, but knowing he was purposely saying these things. “Now kitten, you know you can’t touch yourself. You have to ask before you touch, or you don’t at all. Do you wanna apologize?” Phil asked, giving Dan a chance.

~Dan shook his head. “No!! I had so much fun!!” He hummed again, knowing he was in for it soon. “I also watched naughty videos. Oh sir I had nothing else to help me, I know they’re for big kitties but it was so tempting!” He dug himself deeper.

~Phil walked over, moving his arm under him quickly and pulling him up, pushing him back and pinning his wrists. “Daniel. We don’t break rules, only bad kittens break rules like that and you know it.” He growled, his tone almost animalistic.

~Dan thrashed under him, throwing a mini fit, as if he didn’t think he did anything wrong. “But sir! I was so horny!” he whimpered out. Phil shook his head, leaning down and biting his neck slightly, sucking the skin to where a small purple bruise started to appear. “I don’t care.” He growled. “You ask your owner before you play.” He said, grinding into him slowly, feeling his erection underneath the thin fabric. “Pretty kitten..you got all dressed up for me, just to have it ruined.” He smirked softly. He gripped the top of the fabric, grabbing it and starting to tear it slowly, exposing Dan’s pale chest.

~Dan squealed softly, watching the fabric rip and fall off of his frame slowly. He felt Phils warm and large hands roam his chest slowly, his back arching slightly off the bed and Phil’s hands moving behind him, cupping his ass tightly and squeezing. “Bad kittens get spankings.” Phil said after a moment. “Lay across my lap.” He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling to himself as Dan nodded, quickly moving to lay across his lap, the ripped dress now on the ground.

~Dan laid across his lap, feeling his hands on his ass once more before a harsh slap was landed on one side. “How many, kitty?” He asked and Dan help up ten fingers meekly. “That many..” He said. “Mhm. How about 15?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded. “Yes sir.” He agreed submissively.

~Phil grinned and nodded, hitting down slightly harder each time his hand hit his hand down. He watched the skin turn bright red, the near white skin covered in deep crimson hand prints. He finally finished, listening to Dan muffle a sob as he did. He helped him sit up, kissing his cheek gently and rubbing his thumb pad over his cheekbone. “Pretty kitty…Would you like to get fucked now?” He asked, feeling Dan start to rut into him.

~Phil moaned softly, getting a little bit of friction as he moved back against Dan, kissing him slowly and moving his hands behind him, slowly pulling the plug out of him and setting it aside on the bed, kissing him roughly.

~Dan whimpered, feeling two fingers slip inside him after his plug came out. He started to push back, sobbing pathetically against his lover’s lips as they kissed heatedly, moving against the digits as they softly massaged his prostate. His cock twitched, moaning again. “Sir…You’re so good to me..” He barely got out, his voice breathy and barely a whisper as he became desperate for more touching, for more in general.

~Phil understood Dan’s pleas, kissing him slowly and deeply, the passion and heat getting more and more intense with each passing moment. He slipped in a third finger, pressing hard against Dan’s sweet spot, listening to him. “I love how you sound…have I mentioned that?” He asked and Dan shook his head weakly, his eyes shut as he kept trying to impale himself further on Phil’s fingers and Phil smirked. “You’re so beautiful kitten…Keep doing that, fuck yourself on my fingers like a good bitch.” He whispered, his voice a deep animalistic growl.

~Dan nodded and gripped at his shirt a little at this point, his fingers popping the buttons off his collared top as fast as he could. “Off, fuck me sir. Please. I need it.” He pouted at him, his lips red and swollen from chewing down on them, a habit Dan had when he was to the brink of orgasm.

~Phil hummed, pulling his fingers out and pushing Dan roughly down, one hand undoing his jeans and the other holding Dan’s wrists together above his head firmly, preventing him from squirming too much as he shuffled out of his restricting jeans. He reached over to the nightstand, chuckling at the bible lain beside the lube. Irony.

~He slowly stroked over himself, the liquid spreading in a thick layer over his cock. He pressed his tip to Dan’s hole, admiring it slightly as he started to push in. The heat swallowed him, the feeling like no other as he got all the way in. He stayed still, watching Dan for any sign of discomfort before pulling out and pushing back in, listening as his kitten practically purred at the feeling.

~Dan whimpered loudly, his noises from the back of his throat as it went raw, unable to make coherent noises or audible words. “D-daddy..” He gasps, gripping at Phil’s shirt as it was only half undone and still hanging loose around his shoulders as he slowly thrusted. “Please…More.” He cried out, his back arching up off the mattress as he closed his eyes again.

~Phil pushed back Dan’s hair, slamming his hands on opposite sides of Dan’s shoulder, gaining speed as Dan’s legs wrapped tighter around him. He grunted, growing out of breath as he moved languidly in and out of the younger male. “Such a good kitty…Taking cock so well. You know how much I love you kitten?” He asked between thrusts and hard breaths.

~Dan nodded, reaching between them and stroking over himself slowly and firmly in time with Phil’s hard thrusts. “Love you too!” He gasped, choking on his own breath as he came hot white down the bottom of his flattened stomach, his breath hitched as he stroked himself through his orgasm, clenching tightly around his lover.

~Phil groaned, his eyes shutting as the tightness became almost unbearable from Dan orgasming. He came himself not long after, rutting hard against Dan’s spot as he finished out, riding out the high. He kissed Dan’s forehead softly and smiled to himself. “Hey kitty? Guess what.. I have a surprise.” He said as he pulled out, feeling Dan’s head land on his chest.

~Dan grinned excitedly, looking up at him through his long lashes. “What’s the surprise sir?” He asked. “I filled out the divorce papers today, soon I’ll be all yours.” He said and took his hand. Dan grinned widely.

~Dan kissed his cheek as they discussed it. You know how they say never date a married man, they don’t really want you? Well, for Dan, that wasn’t true.


End file.
